Data storage and processing have become major components of networked systems for handling interactions between multiple devices on behalf of corresponding users. A collaborative computing environment enables users to store files in a single network location that is accessible to other users who are a part of the collaborative computing environment. Additionally or alternatively, a collaborative computing environment enables users to sync files between the multiple devices, share files between the multiple devices, etc., and collectively work on the files that have been synced and/or shared between the multiple devices. Collaboration services that are accessible via a collaborative computing environment enable multiple users to author, edit, view, etc. various files at substantially the same time. Edits made by a user to a file can be shown to other users in the collaborative computing environment in substantially real time via the networked system. In some examples, service providers offering collaboration services (e.g., MICROSOFT® SHAREPOINT®, GOOGLE® Drive, DROPBOX®, etc.) offer a home page for a user to preview files that he or she has shared and/or synced with other users.
Current techniques organize the files on the home page by title and/or timestamp indicating when a file was uploaded, shared, modified, etc. Generally, there is little or no visual distinction between documents, and keeping track of particular files that have been shared and/or synced can be difficult. Furthermore, different files can vary in importance to a user depending on timing. For instance, a user may be working on a rush work project that is important to the user in the time leading up to the deadline associated with the rush work project. Or, a user may have worked on a project, and after several months, the project can have little or no importance to the user. Current techniques do not take importance—or relevance—into account when organizing files in content pages associated with a collaborative computing environment. That is, the lack of visual distinction and/or organization makes it difficult for users to search for files that are part of a collaborative computing environment.